ecos_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Volyxls
Volyxls are creatures of the Jubilee Jungle. Hunting and killing these creatures is prohibited. Those who would like a pet volyxl may adopt them by leaving a message on Moonlight's wall. The word volyxl (pronounced voe-licks-ull) is comprised of the Latin root vol, ''meaning wish, and ''xyl, ''meaning wood. No one knows where this name came from, but it is thought to be as old as the Jungle itself. Originally it was spelled volixyl, pronounced "''voe-licks-ee-ul," but the word slimmed down over time. Winter-volyxl.png|Winter volyxl Spring-volyxl.png|Spring volyxl Autumn-volyxl.png|Autumn volyxl Summer-volyxl.png|Summer volyxl :: Made with a wolf creator game; art is not mine Appearance Volyxls have long, catlike bodies the color of tree bark. Their ears and tails are also reminiscent of a cat's, but the resemblance stops here. Their long snouts are more wolflike. Rather than fur, they have thick, prickly hairs that lengthen and sharpen when they're angry. Lengthening of a volyxl's bristles are a sign that says stay away! ''When a volyxl is calm, however, their bristles slick down into a sleek and silky coat. Volyxls have wickedly sharp retractable claws and long fangs that are their main weapons in battle. Their long legs allow them to easily dart in and out swiftly. With their green and brown coats, volixyls blend in easily with the forest around them, and often you won't know that they're there until they attack. The most distinctive feature of a volyxl are its eyes. Though they have been said to resemble cats or even hedgehogs, their eyes are distinctly dragonesque. Large and usually a green or hazel color, those who have looked into a volyxl's eyes have reported an unsettling feeling for days afterward. One jungle explorer reported it to be "a kind of floating sensation". Abilities Volyxls are strong and swift, built for fighting and hunting. Their bristles don't generally do much harm, but can scare off most predators. When they can't scare their attackers away, volyxls will lash out with their sharp claws and, if necessary, bite down hard with their sharp fangs. Volyxls have long tounges that have healing abilities. The extent of these healing powers have not been discovered, but they appear to only heal surface wounds. Volyxls recieved their names from an old legend that speculated that volyxls' eyes could grant the wishes of those who look into them. As of present day, these legends have never been proven and the few owners of domesticated volyxls have made their viewpoints clear: while delightful pets to have, their eyes have no kind of magic- it is simply an old story made up by someone who thought their eyes were creepy and cool. Type of Animal For many years, volyxls went unknown. Sightings were rare and the few who saw them could never catch them to study them. When researchers finally laid hands on these elusive animals, they concluded that, while their eyes were startlingly reptilian, they were most definitely mammals. There are four types, or tribes, of volyxls. Though they are different in looks, they are compatible with one another and will often come scampering through the jungle to help a tribe in need. However, they don't share the same kinship as volyxls in the same clan do. In the words of one volyxl researcher, "Loyalty comes first to the Tribe and second to the other tribes." '''Summer- '''Summer volyxls live in the southern part of the Jungle. They are the most common kind of volyxl, making up about 47% of the population, with green or brown bristles and big hazel eyes. '''Winter- '''Winter volyxls make up a very small portion of the volyxl population- only about 8%. These volyxls tend to have longer legs and darker coats. According to reports by jungle explorers, these volyxls tend to be highly aggressive, much more so than the other tribes. They typically have a dotty pattern on their muzzles, near their eyes. '''Spring- '''Spring volyxls make up about 26% of all jungle volyxls. Their coats are typically greener, along with their eyes, and they tend to be small, with less bristles on their backs. One jungle explorer brought back reports of a "green wolf-cat" that was quickly identified as a spring volyxl. '''Autumn- '''About 19% of volyxls are autumn volyxls. They tend to have browner, redder coats than their other tribes, and darker eyes. Though their coats do give them a wolfish appearance, these animals are rarely mistaken for wolves. Autumn volyxls are easily angered, much like winter volyxls, and their catlike appearance disappears once they flare those bristles. Temperament Volyxls are generally peaceful animals with each other and with those they trust. The unfamiliar, however, are treated with general fear and hostility. Volyxls can sense a disturbance in the Force when new and unfamiliar creatures enter the Jungle. They will generally be ignored if they are not harming anyone, but the moment a new animal touches a volyxl, the entire tribe will come racing out to help the possibly endangered volyxl. Volyxls are easily angered upon finding an injured one of their kind. Few other things can anger a volixyl, but when presented with the dead or severely injured body of another volyxl, the creatures will become agitated and upset. After the shock has passed, they will caress the body with their tails and twitch their ears in sympathy. If the volyxl is not entirely dead, they will lick the wounds with their tongues as an attempt to heal them, but it is often too late. It is said that these animals are so loyal to one another that they will fight for every last life in battle. Lifespan Volyxls typically live from fifty to two hundred years, with the spring and summer volyxls living for a shorter time period than the winter and autumn volyxls. Hierarchy The four tribes have two unique hierarchies. Winter and autumn volyxls abide by a matriarchy- meaning that the tribe is ruled by a strong female leader called a terravince (''tear-uh-vince), meaning "conquer the earth". The terravince is always at the front line in battle, and other volyxls would give their life for her without hesitation. The tearravince is the swiftest and most skilled of all the volyxls in the tribe. Spring and summer volyxls have three leaders. The tribes depends on their numbers rather than size and aggressiveness to keep them safe in battle. The three leaders can protect each other in times of need and, in the case of one leader dying, the other two can come to a consensus on a new third leader. Habitat Volyxls can be found pretty much anywhere in the jungle, though some are rarer than others. Most species of volyxls are more friendly in their respective seasons, which is why they were given the names they were. Likewise, autumn and winter volyxls are often found in the nighttime, and summer and spring volyxls in the daytime. Diet Volyxls can and will eat most small mammals and birds. With their sharp fangs and claws, volyxls can easily jump out of the shadows and swiftly kill any animal that happens to cross a hungry volyxl's path. Volyxls are herbivorous, so they can also digest most rainforest plants. They do prefer meats, though, especially mice and squirrels. Size Category:Creatures